As transistors become smaller they switch faster, dissipate less power, and are cheaper to manufacture on a per unit basis. These advances have led to increased performance of digital computers. Studies show that average feature size has reduced by about 30% every two or three years. However, there are practical difficulties in continuing to reduce transistor size at this rate, and physical limits are already being reached. As transistors become smaller, signal integrity and noise issues increase and become a limiting factor for the manufacture of deep submicron digital integrated circuits. This phenomenon arises because as transistors become smaller, signal and voltage levels decrease, however the amount of noise in the system is fixed. Thus, signal to noise ratios have also been shrinking, which deteriorates the overall practicality of even-smaller circuits. Accordingly, there is a need for computing systems that are more robust to the presence of noise. The inventions disclosed herein are directed to these and other important needs.